The Hunter And The Fawn
by Sas Wolf
Summary: No more groups... All they do is cause trouble. Daryl is on his own again, but how long will that last? **Story takes place after current Walking Dead story line. One simple part to this story came to me in a dream, the rest just spawned naturally. I have no control over my brain.**
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead – The Hunter And The Fawn

Chapter 1

Daryl was on his own, he was sick of groups and the trouble they caused. Though after a week or two alone he began to wonder what the point of going on was, not that he was a coward. There was no home to go back to… Though he had thought he'd have no problem settling down. It would be easy to defend himself. But there was a longing in him to protect others. He was good at it.

One night he was foraging though an empty town that he had camped near. There were walkers around but it was nothing he couldn't handle. As he maneuvered silently down an alley he noticed something as he passed a dumpster. Something curled up next to it and a small trash bin. It was something alive. He doubled back and stared at the bright eyes that stared at him as he passed. It was a girl, probably around his age but she looked younger. Daryl kept his guard up looking for walkers but they were safe for now.

"You bit?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You hurt?" He asked and she shook her head again.

"Then what the hell you doin' out here?" He asked.

"Hiding, what's it look like." She said.

"Great place to get dead." He said.

"It got dark and I panicked. I thought the smell of garbage would keep them off."

"Smart, but a shot in the dark. Come on." Daryl said as he held his hand out to her.

She was shocked. It was rare that people were willing to help others.

"I ain't got all night!" He said a little sorely.

She shot up as she took his hand but she hadn't eaten in days and her knees gave out. He grabbed her arm, helping her stand.

"When's the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Days. I lost count." She said as her stomach made a loud growling sound that even Daryl heard.

"Damn, you'll draw every walker to us." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said without thinking and he gave her a sideways glance.

"I was kidding. I got food. If you don't mind rabbit." He said.

"I love rabbit." She said.

He was baffled by this girl, she seemed far too pretty to have eaten rabbit before but there wasn't time to question it. He put her left arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist. She was very skinny. He doubted she weighed one hundred pounds. They moved to the edge of the alley and checked; his cross bow ready to shoot in his other hand. It was clear and they made a break for it. Daryl lead them outside of town into the woods. He had a camp set up with wire and string strung up with things to make noise several hundred feet in diameter around his camp. It was something to do in a pinch when there was no shelter. She figured he had gone to town to find shelter for the night. No one liked to sleep outside these days. There was a small campfire with low embers deep in some bush next to a tree so it wouldn't draw attention. He sat her next to the fire pit of glowing embers and discarded his stuff. He threw a few sticks on the fire to get it going again, but still keeping it low. He pulled out a skinned, ready to cook rabbit and stuck it over the fire piercing it's spit into the ground. He then grabbed his pack and started rummaging through the things he'd found in town.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

"Fawn." She replied.

He gave a short chuckled.

"Figures the only deer I find near this town is you." He said and she laughed a little.

He found something in his pack and handed it to her. It was a bottle of water. She felt bad about taking it.

"No, I couldn't." She tried to object but he tossed it to her and she caught it.

"I ain't got patients for stubborn." He said as he turned the rabbit over.

It was starting to smell good.

"Thank you." She said and took a drink.

"I'm Daryl, by the way." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, same." He replied with a grunt, not used to the niceities.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Nineteen. And you?" She replied.

"Twenty-five. You look younger." He said.

"Yeah. Everyone always said I'd love it when I was older but they never said how old I'd be when that happened. Ever been mistaken for a thirteen year old out on a school day in a mall during school hours? They actually stop you and ask for ID." She said.

"That sucks. Least you don't gotta worry about it now." He said.

"Yeah. Now I can get people to help me. Is that why you did?" she asked.

"No. I knew you were older. You may be a chicken bone but you don't have the shape of a thirteen year old. And do I need an alteririer motive to help you? I aint no pig taking advantage of women." He said.

"Never thought you were."

"Oh? How'd you figure that? One minute meeting in a dark alley and you got me figured?" He said a bit angrily as if scolding her for seeming so naive and trusting.

"I saw it in your eyes. Any lustful man would give away his desires with one look no matter how good at lying they were. My dad raised me. He was a police detective, he taught me to read people." She said.

"And how do you read me?" He asked.  
"You come off as a dirty, rough around the edges country boy but you're kind. Despite the grumpy nature. You think I'm naive for being so trusting; maybe I am. I got no chance on my own and it's a miracle I've lasted so long but I'm still alive. I'm a fast learner." She said.

The rabbit was done then and he handed it to her.

"Eat as much as you like. I've had one already." He said and she nodded egar for the food.

She almost ate all of it but her stomach had shrunk from lack of food. He was amazed she had eaten as much as she had. As he finished the rest he saw her sit in front of the fire dozing off. She was exhausted; there was no telling how long she'd been awake.

"You should sleep. If any walkers come near we'll hear it." He said.

She curled up on the ground and tried to sleep but she felt too exposed. After a while Daryl was sound asleep which didn't make her feel any better. She noticed the tree near them and knew she'd feel much more comfortable up in it. She got up quietly and pulled herself up onto the first low hanging branch, only having to jump a little. With restored energy from the rabbit meat it was a piece of cake. She climbed several feet into the air, out of Walker range and found a good branch to tie herself to. Around her wrist she wore a bracelet made of par cord braided tightly into a bracelet with a clasp. It unraveled to revile about twenty feet of rope. She had seen the bracelets sold in stores but never would pay for one so she looked up how to do it herself and improved upon the method enabling herself to get more feet of cord in one bracelet. She wore two on one wrist and had a larger one clipped around the ankle of her boot. Tying herself to the tree she let a bit of the bright colored cord hang down so Daryl would notice it. She was able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. She didn't wake up until Daryl started moving around. She was a light sleeper to begin with now even more so. Daryl woke up and noticed Fawn was gone. He looked around and noticed the rope. He looked up and saw her up about eight feet. She sat up and looked down at him with a grin as she untied herself.

"Is this how you survived so long? Livin' in trees." Daryl said.

"Pretty much. Oh sweet! A bird's nest." She said as she pocketed her cord and climbed a little higher.

Daryl watched her skillfully climb the tree to get at the nest. There were a few eggs in the nest, about five. She tested them to be sure they weren't too fertile and they were good to eat. They were still warm and Fawn figured the mother had woken up to eat. She took three eggs, leaving a few so that life could go on.

"Three eggs. How about eggs for breakfast." She said.

"There's another one. Can you get it?"

She looked to where he pointed and nodded.

"I'll come down and drop these off first." She said and carefully started climbing down, cradling the eggs in her shirt.

She jumped from the last limb in front of Daryl. She handed off the eggs to Daryl and went right back up. The next nest had six eggs and all were good for eating. She took three and left the rest. She made it back down and Daryl had started cooking. He handed off the pan to her as he stood up.

"Keep cookin', yeah? I'm gonna take a once around and check some traps. Maybe we get a bit more meat today." He said as he picked up his crossbow.

She nodded and he left.

He wasn't gone long and when he got back the eggs were done. Bird's eggs didn't give you much but protein was protein. Daryl looked triumphant with a string of five squirrels.

"Jack pot." He said and she smiled. "Ever have squirrel?" He asked and she shook her head as she handed him his share of eggs.

He scarffed 'em down and then got to work on gutting and skinning a squirrel for them. He did it on the other side of the tree incase Fawn had a weak stomach. He came back when the squirrel was ready for cooking. He set the squirrel up for cooking and sat next to Fawn as she rebraided her bracelet.

"I've seen those. Smart." Daryl said.

"Tied these myself. No way I was paying out the nose for one of 'em." She said and he smirked. "So what's your plan?" Fawn asked.

"My plan? Don't you mean our plan? Gotta include you now don't I?" He said.

"You don't have to."

"I can teach you to protect yourself, to fend for yourself. I could protect you." He said and she nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan to start and the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Back into town. Scavenge for more supplies. Stay another night and move on in the morning."

"Where we headed?" She asked.

"Stick to forests, good source of food. Hit towns along the way. Maybe find a place to hunker down for a while. Especially when winter comes again." He said as he gave her some of the squirrel meat.

She ate it and found it wasn't bad.

"Like?" He asked.

"Not bad. Wish I had salt and pepper though." She said and he smirked.

"Don't we all." He said as he offered her more.

They finished eating and made to set out to town. Daryl had Fawn string up their squirrels in the tree so other animals wouldn't get them.

When they got to the edge of town Fawn tensed up. There were walkers around and Fawn was weaponless. Daryl sensed her unease and looked at her.

"Relax. I've got your back. Stick close, do as I say. We'll find a weapon for you." Daryl said and she nodded.

In the mean time he gave her his knife and showed her a few ways to hold it. He could tell she was afraid to get near them.

"Don't fear them. They're dead. They're slow and stupid but sound really riles them up. If yer quick and quiet they won't really notice you." He said and she nodded.

He took out a few walkers as they went down the street, none of them became aware of them and Daryl gathered his arrows as they went. They searched a few stores. Most everything was picked clean but they managed to find a few useful things. Canned food, water bottles, even salt and pepper. Fawn found a small back pack and stored the items. They finished their search and made their way back. The town still wasn't clear so they opted to stay in the woods. Reaching the end of town there was one walker and Daryl thought it a good opportunity for Fawn to get some experience.

"One walker. Time for some practice." Daryl said.

Fawn looked at him in horror.

"If you don't get your hands dirty you won't learn. I'll be right behind you. Nice and quiet like said and stab as hard as you can in the brain." He said and she nodded.

She took a deep breath and they snuck up behind the walker. The walker didn't notice them. Fawn's nerves almost got the better of her but she rushed the walker, quick and quiet like a cat. The walker never turned and Fawn stabbed the knife into the back of the head. The Walker dropped and Fawn turned with a smile. Daryl nodded in approval.

"There's hope for you yet. Your parents gave you the wrong name. More like a cat than a baby deer." Daryl said and Fawn smiled bigger.

Daryl grabbed his knife and they headed back. Back at their camp Daryl took to preparing two squirrels for them.

"Wanna learn to gut and skin an animal?" Daryl asked not expecting her to say yes.

Fawn was unsure at first, she didn't want to throw up but she knew she'd have to learn.

"Okay." She said and followed Daryl and watched him carefully as he explained. On the second squirrel Daryl let her have the knife and guided her hands. Fawn blushed at being so close to him but Daryl was a good teacher and held her attention. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Though it would take her a few times to get it.

They had an early dinner and while they still had light left Daryl made her practice shooting his crossbow; should she ever need to use it. She was a pretty good shot and with more practice she'd be great. The only problem was she couldn't pull the string back far enough to lock it in place. Even if she used her legs as leverage she couldn't do it.

"Easy chicken bone, don't strain yourself." Daryl teased. "Yer a good shot though." He added.

"Archery class. Give me a simple bow and I'll be great." She said.

"Archery class? Fancy." He said.

"School electives. Archery, mechanics, wood shop. I could probably make a bow if we came across the right wood."

Daryl stared at her speechless.

"And every boy in class had that same look on their face." She said with a grin.

"Never met a girl like you. Like you were born city but grew up country." He said.

"My dad and I loved camping, fishing, hunting. Practical hobbies that could save yer life in a tight spot. Though it's a shame we're not closer to my dad's. He's got a house full of high powered rifles and hand guns. Plus he usually keeps a few years of supplies in the basement."

"Ex military or just paranoid?" Daryl asked.

"Army and a little paranoid. We sometimes joked about the end of the world. What we'd do. Never counted on being this far apart."

"Where is he?"

"Chicago."

"Do you wanna go there?" He asked.

"I'd never make it."

"We could." He said.

She was shocked but she wasn't sure, it was a long way.

"I don't know… but thank you." She said and he nodded.

"It's getting dark. Let's get back to camp." He said.

That night Fawn slept in the tree again but this time Daryl gave her a serape to use as a blanket. He didn't mind her sleeping in the tree; he'd rather she felt comfortable. He'd only have to worry about himself if something stumbled upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

TWD – The Hunter And The Fawn

Chapter 2

The next morning they woke, ate, and packed up camp. Daryl opted to leave the strung up cans and bottles, not wanting to carry trash with them. It was just something else to carry and there were plenty of towns with trash. Daryl had a map and they traveled to a lake where they hoped to wash up and refill their water. There was a town near the lake and they made a plan to head there, hoping for shelter. As they walked Daryl would occasionally see animal tracks and they would vear off to follow them. Fawn was very good at following him, matching his footsteps and keeping quiet. She really had hunted before but he figured her father did the animal killing. They reached the town before dark and found most Walkers had moved on. There were a few left that they took care of. Fawn was getting better at dealing with them. The town was pretty ransacked but it wouldn't be a bad place to hold up for a few days. There was a decent car sitting in the body shop and between the two of them they could get it going. There was a house next to a general store that they decided to take refuge in. it had a small high fenced backyard that would hide their fire that night. After checking the house they went next door to the general store. They found some canned veggies in the store room and they were grateful but Fawn seemed more excited about the shampoo she had found. With the lake so close she was dying to scrub down and wash her hair. Daryl thought she was silly but he admitted he needed a bath as well.

"We'll go down after we drop this stuff off." He said.

"Wait we?"

"Well yer not goin' alone! I aint gonna watch." He said and of course she trusted him but there were those awkward times when their different genders made it so.

It was nice down at the water. The water was clear and starting to get warm with the coming summer.

"You go first." Daryl said as he turned his back to her, holding his crossbow staring into the woods.

Fawn stared at the back of his head for a moment but then quickly undressed. She grabbed the shampoo and hurried into the water. She shrieked quietly at how could it was but sunk down into the water incase Daryl turned around. She looked at him but he was still looking into the woods. Fawn dunked herself all the way, scrubbing her hair and scalp with her fingers letting her long brown hair flow around her. She sat where she could kneel and nearly poured half the shampoo into her palm. She lathered and scrubbed her head generously. She completely forgot Daryl was there. As Daryl stood there he began to realize how stupid it was for them to take turns. If Walkers came up while he was bathing Fawn had one shot with his bow. Opting for the more efficient way of doing things he set his bow down and undressed. He then ran into the water a few feet to Fawn's right. Of course she had looked up in time to see his bare white ass run past and disappear into the water. She sunk lower in the water, covering her chest with her arm.

"What are you doing!?" She asked when he resurfaced.

"Didn't make sense to go separate since you cant use my bow. Just ignore me." He said as he waded in the water.

"Then stop looking!"

"I can't see anythin'! God relax! It's not like I haven't seen lady parts before." He pointed out.  
"That's not the point. We are not together so yer not allowed to look." She said.

"Didn't take you for a prude." He said and Fawn glared.

"I am not. A girl's gotta have morals right?" She said.

"Fair enough. Hey, gimmie that stuff. You done with it?" He said indicating the shampoo floating next to her. She grabbed it and threw it. He turned around and started washing himself. Fawn went under to rinse her hair. She ran her fingers through it, getting all the knots out. When she was done she waited for Daryl to finish. Daryl finished and threw the shampoo bottle to shore. He got out and Fawn looked away. He put on his pants till the rest of him dried.

"Come out whenever you want I'm not looking." He said.

Fawn got out but kept her chest covered. She knew he was right about them having seen the others parts before but she wanted to hold onto a little decency for a little while. She feared she was already falling for Daryl but her brain kept telling her not to get attatched. You didn't get attatched to people in those days. Fawn used one of her shirts to towel off. She planned to wash their clothes the next day and she had a spare set at the house. Fawn couldn't help looking at Daryl with only his pants on, haning a bit low on his waist showing a little snail trail hair. He was toned from hard work and constant activity. The perfect kind of muscle. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm dressed." She said.

"Great let's go eat." He said as he slipped on his boots.

Back at the house Fawn changed her clothes and joined Daryl in the kitchen where he was cleaning a rabbit he had caught. He still wasn't dressed.

"Maybe we can wash clothes tomorrow." Fawn suggested and he hummed in agreement.

Fawn found a pot for the veggies and pulled the grate from the stove to have something to cook over the fire with. After they ate they sat by the fire enjoying the rare sense of calm for a change. Daryl watched Fawn as she struggled with a few knots in her long hair. She had a men's hair comb, which wasn't ideal for combing girl's hair.

"Wouldn't chopping it off be easier?" Daryl suggested.

"This epidemic stole everything from me. I'd like to keep this last piece of normalcy. If that's alright?" She asked sourly.

He felt bad for upsetting her and nodded.

"You could tie it up, like yer bracelets." He suggested.

"I don't know how to braid my own hair."

"What kinda girl don't know how to braid her hair?"

"A girl that was raised by her father." She said.

"Com'er, I'll do it."

"You know how to braid hair!?" She asked in astonishment.

"A knot's a knot. You want it done or not?" He asked and she scurried over to sit in front of him on the grass.

He made a grabby motion for the comb and she handed it to him. He combed back her hair, gathering it at the nape of her neck and combed the ends until they were free of knots again. He was surprisingly gentle though she could tell he'd never combed a girl's hair before. He separated her hair into three equal pieces and started braiding. Her hair was past the middle of her back and he stopped at about the middle, leaving a tuff at the end. Since she didn't have a hair tie he ripped off a piece of his flannel shirt that was already ripped. He tied the fabric tightly around the hair in a knot that would not come undone easily.

"Done." He said and she scooted away a little turning toward him.

She felt her fingers down the braid and was impressed.  
"Thank you." She said and he grunted with a twitch of his mouth.

"We got a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." He said and she nodded.

They opted for sleeping on the couches in the living room. They felt too weird sleeping along in a strangers house and they weren't to the point of sharing a bed yet.

"I'm not gonna find you on the roof in the morning am I?" Daryl joked as they lay in the dark.

"Ha ha very funny." Fawn replied.

"Or ya know the kitchen cabinets have a space between the ceiling, bet you could fit." He added.

"Oh shut up." She said and he chuckled.

They slept through the night, awaking at first light. They hadn't slept that good in a while. The difference a simple roof over your head made was amazing. They ate a quick breakfast and got to work. They checked the car and it actually worked. They just had to siphon more gas. After that was done they searched some other houses, and found more canned food. It appeared the town had evacuated before much of an outbreak had occurred. The walkers they faced were roamers, just wandering ones. Next Fawn wanted to wash their clothes and Daryl wanted to hunt so he took the chance of leaving her by the water alone for a little bit.  
"Hide in a tree if you don't feel safe." He said and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

Fawn washed their clothes quickly and hung them on some low tree branches and bushes. Of course, just to spite Daryl playfully she did in fact climb a tree near their clothes. She climbed as high as she could to see if there was anything to see but the trees were too thick, summer was approaching and it was going to be a hot one. She climbed back down a little and relaxed in the shade. She loved her braided hair, it no longer got in the way. After a little while she heard a noise and looked around to investigate. It was Daryl. He saw their clothes and immediately looked up into the tree. Fawn grinned and climbed down. He had caught two fat rabbits. They returned to the house where they used one rabbit and had another great meal. That night they lay on the grass by the fire looking up at the stars. They were having a hard time coming up with reasons to leave. Daryl saw many more animal tracks and almost zero signs of Walkers in the woods. There was a fishing store they hadn't checked and Fawn wondered if there was a pole worth salvaging. She wanted to try her hand at fishing; fish would be a nice change for a meal.

The next morning they decided to stay put for a while and got to looking into fortifying the house a bit more. They wanted to disassemble the shelves in the convenience store and barricade their backyard and front fence. There was plenty of shelving in surrounding stores to do so but they needed tools to do it. They scavenged the hardware store and found what they needed. If they were going to stay Daryl wanted Fawn to have a weapon. He couldn't keep loaning her his knife. They managed to find a good hatchet for her to use, he thought she might be able to learn to throw it. It was better than nothing. Fawn wouldn't be much help with the shelves so she convinced Daryl to let her check the fishing store across the street.

"Hey! Eyes everywhere!" He reminded her and she nodded.

Fawn made her way out. It was a beautiful day and very quiet until Fawn stepped outside… Fawn almost walked right into a group of survivors. Three men and two scared women. The instant look on one of the men's aces when he saw Fawn made her want to throw up. It was a twisted smirk with ulterior motives.

"Well well well would you look at that." He said.

Without a seconds hesitation Fawn bolted back into the hardware store to Daryl. Daryl was on alert instantly when she ran in, grabbing his crossbow.

"What?" He demanded.  
"People! Survivors!" She replied.

Daryl stood in front of her pointing his crossbow at the door.

"Three men and two women. There was this look on one guy's face when he saw me…" Fawn said but couldn't finish her sentence.

Daryl made an angry noise.

"Guns?" He asked.

"Not that I saw." She said and one man entered with his hands up.

The man wasn't expecting Daryl.

"Whoa! Easy! I mean no harm. We weren't expecting survivors. Any more of you?" The man asked.

Daryl thought about lying but knew the man was smart enough to figure it out.

"No." Daryl said.

"You hold up somewhere?" He asked.

"Maybe. None of your damn business!" Daryl said angrily.

"Come on man we could all team up, pull our resources." The man offered.

"We don't do groups!" Daryl said forcefully.

The man tried to play the pity card.

"Come on man please, we have women with us." He said and Daryl walked forward, threatening the man to back up out of the door.

"That ain't our problem! Find a house and hold up in it then!" Daryl said as he motioned with his crossbow for the man to get out.

They all went out onto the street. Everyone out there held up their hands as soon as they saw Daryl.

"Town's pretty clear. Find yer own place. Pillage whatever you want. Just stay away from us or I will kill you!" Daryl threatened as his bow still pointed at the man, who was clearly their leader.

The men looked legitimately afraid of Daryl. Daryl was very intimidating when he wanted to be. It was the wild look in his eyes; a wild fearlessness from the upbringing he had had. He was preparing his whole life for moments like this. The man swallowed hard and nodded.

"Alright… alright sorry. We'll leave you alone." The man said and their group backed off.

As they walked away Daryl still had one hand aiming the crossbow at them. Daryl wrapped his right arm around Fawn's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He leaned close to her as if he were going to kiss the side of her head so their visitors thought that's what it was. Daryl kept an eye on them as they walked away. Fawn blushed deeply and held her arm around his back. Daryl whispered something into her ear.

"Do not leave my sight." He said and she nodded.

She knew Daryl didn't trust the visitors either. It scared her a little but would listen to anything Daryl said. When Daryl was satisfied with their visitors distance he took Fawn and they disappeared around a corner to their house. Daryl locked them up insde and fixed their rabbit meal in a hurry, using the light of day to keep the visitors from seeing their fire that Daryl kept at embers. As soon as the rabbit was done Daryl stomped the fire out and went inside. There would be no relaxing under the stars that night. Daryl brought the rabbit in and they ate quickly and quietly. Fawn could tell Daryl was tense about the visitors. She knew he wanted to protect her at all costs but he couldn't be everywhere. After Daryl was done eating he got up and pointed for Fawn to stay put on the couch she was sitting on. She nodded and he went into the back yard to clean his knife and make sure their fire was out so that no one could tell they were staying there. Just as he was about to go back inside he heard muffled voices. As he'd feared some of the their visitors were looking for them. Daryl ducked low in the shadows between the stairs and the fence. He was lucky it was now dark and that their visitors didn't have or want to use flashlights.

"I'm telling you no one is in this house either." One man said to the other.

"Then where the Hell are they!?" The other asked back in a hushed angry tone.

"They're probably long gone."

"Dammit! Did you see that girl!? Oh man! No way a redneck hick like him gets a girl like that."

"Just let it go man."

"Ugh I cant! I was hoping for some new tail, ours are getting spent."

"Well, you willing to risk it all for one girl? You think we could even take a guy like him? Did you even see the look he had in his eyes?"

"Three against one… we could take him. Come on, got a few more houses to check and keep yer voice down!" The man said and they moved on.

Daryl waited a minute before going back in. He had to collect himself. Men like them made him murderous. He'd seen it before. He may be a redneck from the sticks but he was more of a man than they'd ever be.

When Daryl entered the kitchen from the yard he noticed Fawn on top of the cabinets immediately. Even though they had every window and door locked and covered she wanted to take precautions. She climbed down and followed Daryl into the living room. Fawn already had their bag packed and ready to go, anticipating what Daryl wanted to do.

"We're gonna leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. They're still wandering around. Try to sleep." He said.

"I'm not tired yet." She said as she sat on the couch hugging her knees.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"Teach me to fight. You cant keep your eyes on me forever. You could get yourself killed trying. If you didn't have to worry about me as much it would be better. I'm fast and quiet." She said.

"Could you kill a man? That's what I'd be teachin' you. Cause you don't want to be caught by them."

"I know that. I'm not naive. They're looking for me. I saw the look on his face. And if I had to kill to prevent that then so be it. I know I'd have to take a man out in one shot. I know no matter how quick I am if any man caught me it'd be over. But the human body has weak spots I can exploit if you teach me." She said and he nodded.

They were silent for a while. Daryl could tell Fawn was tired, he'd already decided not to sleep that night.

"Sleep." He said again.

"I cant; I keep seeing his face." She said.

Daryl scooted over on his couch next to the arm rest, making a space for her to sit.

"Com'er." He said and she obeyed.

She sat down and he wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to lay her head on his chest and curl up beside him. She had no trouble falling asleep after that. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did. By rights the men were right. She'd never be with him and yet there she was. He enjoyed her company and he was starting to care more and more for her.


	3. Chapter 3

TWD- The Hunter And The Fawn

Chapter 3

Daryl did manage to sleep for two hours or so. He awoke and the sky was just starting to get light out. He moved a little and shook Fawn's shoulder to wake her.

"Wake up. We're leaving." Daryl said softly and Fawn woke up.

Daryl gathered their bag and his crossbow and they exited the house to the back door. They slipped out quietly and made their way to the body shop where the car they found was. Daryl was cautions, knowing their visitors might have discovered their plan. The shop looked quiet and the car untouched. They entered and after checking the car they stashed their stuff and went to lift the garage door. It was hard to lift the door without power but once it was up a certain amount of it did the work on its own. The door made a bit of noise but they had the car running and booked it before anyone could have a chance to react.

In the car they drove and drove until there was nothing, putting that town as far away as possible.

"Did you sleep?" Fawn asked.

"I slept enough." Daryl replied.

He looked upset about something as he drove. Fawn though it was about them having to leave but it was more about the car. Daryl hated the car. They didn't get to fill enough gas tanks as they had hoped, so they stopped once the sun was up and focused on another town to check out. They reached it by midday but it wasn't good. Roaming walkers and things looked pretty ransacked. They took out walkers on the street and searched a few stores but it was useless. They went back to the car and went hunting instead. They weren't having luck in that area either but as they walked Fawn noticed something on the ground. She moved it with her foot and realized it was an apple. Her head immediately shot up, looking into the tree. It was a very old, very tall apple tree. Most of the low hanging fruit were picked clean and damaged from small animals and birds, but there were some good looking apples further up. Daryl noticed her stop and looked at her. He followed her gaze and saw the apples. Fawn walked over to the lowest branch and tried to jump for it but her fingers just brushed the bark of the tree. Daryl shouldered his bow and went up to her. She stopped jumping and looked at him. He motioned that he'd give her a boost. She nodded and he grabbed her waist and lifted her above his head. She grabbed the branch and he pushed her feet up to help her get onto the branch. She got up and looked down with a grin. Fawn got to work immediately, climbing up into the tree. Every apple she found she tossed down to Daryl. After ten apples it was hard to stop, there were so many good ones at the top but then was a reasonable number they could carry without going bad. When Fawn was back on the ground they took a break to eat an apple. It was probably the fact that they hadn't eaten an apple in over a year but they were the best apples they'd ever eaten. It was like eating from the forbidden tree.

After the break Fawn stashed the apples in her backpack and they gave hunting another try. Daryl managed a few squirrels which weren't much of a meal but it was better than nothing. Making their way back to the car, they had hid it off the road and made a small campfire near it. The advantage of the car was that they could use it for shelter at night. While they still had some light left Fawn started marking things on their map. The apple trees, the clear town their visitors had shown up in. They hoped to be able to go back there one day, knowing the visitors wouldn't have the sense or know how to see the potential there. Turning in that night, there was no point for one of them to sleep uncomfortably when it was far easier for them to sleep with each other in the back seat. Fawn was light and slipped comfortably between the seat and Daryl as she lay on top of him slightly, her head on his chest and him lying on his back. Fawn dared not tell him she used to fall asleep that way on her father as a little girl, she rather not ruin it by him teasing her.

For the next few days they drove in circles checking every town they could but they were just wasting gas. They debated about going back to their safe house but neither wanted to take the risk. They decided to push north, deeper into the woods hoping to catch a deer herd to ride out the summer. To their dismay there wasn't much luck there either. They went hungry every other night and living off squirrels was getting old. The squirrels were quickly burning off their winter fat with the approaching summer.

One night, after going hungry yet again they decided to sleep; having nothing better to do. They would lose gas in the car soon and had to decide where to go next. Where ever they ended up they would lose the car. They weren't optimistic in finding a car with gas again. They were sound asleep until something jerked them awake by hitting the car. Alarmed Daryl was up instantly. He moved so fast Fawn was stunned. In one swift motion he had flipped her on her back so she was lying on the seat as he straddled over her middle. He had his crossbow ready and stared out of the car into the dull blue hue of early morning. He was surprised by what he saw. It wasn't what he expected.

"Walkers?" Fawn asked in a fearful whisper.

"No… a herd of deer. One might have spooked and hit us. I must be hallucinating." He said and she moved to sit up to look.

Several deer were wondering across the road. Daryl was already moving to open the car's sun roof. After a cautions look around he picked a buck that would suit them and took it down. Fawn was worried about having a kill that size around them. The smell wouldn't just attract walkers. The sun was coming up but Fawn was nervous of Daryl going out there.

"I'll skin it and take as much as I can. We'll go closer to the river to cook it all. We could track that herd all summer." Daryl said and Fawn was interested.

He told her to wait and Fawn obeyed, locking herself in the car.

Waiting for Daryl felt like an eternity. The longer it took the more paranoid Fawn felt. The dim light was playing tricks on her. She tried to calm down by slouching in the driver's seat and not making a sound. She was ready to start the car and bolt if she really needed to. As long as she didn't draw attention to herself walkers should avoid the sealed car.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Daryl returned and Fawn was overjoyed to see him. He was dirty with blood. Fawn got out to meet him; grabbing the keys to the car.

"Deer's cookin'. Let's head back there." He said and Fawn nodded, locking the car and following him into the woods.

Just as he said Daryl had set up near the river. The deer smelled so delicious even without any seasonings. They stuffed themselves with as much of the deer as they could eat. Daryl then got to smoking the rest of the meat into jerky. While the meat smoked Daryl took the opportunity to wash up. He had been covered in blood and the smell would attract walkers. After that they made their way back to the car, not wanting to be traveling in the woods at night. They enjoyed an apple each and then lay on the back seat looking out of the sun roof at the stars. It wasn't their safe haven house but they felt they could relax a little at last. But in the morning they would have to decide to ditch the car and follow the deer for the summer or drive around aimlessly.

In the morning, over a breakfast of apples and a little jerky, they discussed their options and came to the conclusion of leaving the car and following the deer but staying near the water. The river lead toward some towns they'd not been to yet and things were looking promising. They were wary of sleeping outdoors but Daryl thought about joining Fawn to sleep in the trees.

They followed the deer all summer. Around and around the forest, never more than a day away from them. The deer, of course were moving in a pattern keeping to where food and water were in good supply. The summer was horridly hot that year and they were glad to keep to the thick woods where it was at least ten degrees cooler. But even then they boiled and drank tons of water. Often it was quite taxing to follow the deer. Most nights after eating they'd go right to sleep from exhaustion from the heat and sleeping in the trees didn't make it much better. One day they noticed the deer had veered onto a course they'd not gone on before and before long they began to hear something in the distance.

"What is that?" Fawn asked.

"It sounds like a waterfall." Daryl replied in disbelief.

They decided to follow the sound and sure enough the trees ran right up to a small water pool that a waterfall ran into. The waterfall was small but big enough to keep the pool full during the horrible drought of summer. The water was crystal clear and looked so delightfully old and inviting.

"Please tell me this is real." Fawn said.

Without hesitation Daryl reached over and pinched her bare arm. Fawn jumped away from the unpleasant feeling but smirked and tried to pinch back playfully. He grinned and stepped out of her reach. She sighed and they looked back at the water as if it were some divine power they should worship.

"I could strip down and jump right in." Fawn said.

"Sounds good to me." Daryl replied and indeed stripped down to his boxers, jumping right in.

Daryl resurfaced and sighed with relief. Fawn bit her lower lip as she watched him. The water looked so inviting. Daryl saw the look on her face.

"Don't tell me yer still miss morals. Yer wearin' bra and panties right. Tell me that's not the same as a swimsuit." Daryl pointed out.

Fawn sighed and threw up her hands a little bit in defeat.

"You're right." She said and set her things down.

She turned her back to Daryl and began taking off her clothes to her bra and panties, which were a matching set of a deep purple. Daryl couldn't help watching her. She was beautiful and he was falling for her but he was afraid to make a move. He thought she'd never want a guy like him, but there were subtle things she did that made him think otherwise. Fawn let lose her long braid of hair, running her fingers through it. She then turned around and jumped in. Upon resurfacing she sighed as Daryl had. The water was so cool and relaxing. She could feel it lowering her body temperature back to normal.

"Oh my God I think I died and went to heaven." Fawn said and Daryl chuckled.

It didn't matter to them that they'd let their guard down so much, but Fawn was curious as to why there were no walkers attracted to the sound of the waterfall.

"Why do you think there are no walkers attracted to the sound of this waterfall, it's pretty loud." Fawn said.

"May be it's the wrong sound. There were plenty of walker tracks close to here." He replied.

"A natural walker deterrent, I like the sound of that."

They floated and relaxed for a while, finally able to relax and enjoy the summer. They felt like they could stay in the pool all night but their grumbling tummy's got them out of the water. They didn't even bother to put their clothes back on; it was too damn hot even after the sun went down. They ate well and lounged on the soft grass that circled the pool close to a rock face. It was perfect to have something at their back. Being so comfortable with each other now Fawn often slept close to Daryl. When she could she would sleep with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4

TWD – The Hunter And The Fawn

Chapter 4

The next morning they awoke at first light; the heat already thick in the air like a wool blanket. Another dip in their personal ice bath was in order. They jumped in, letting the water lower their temperatures again. It was a quick dip and they shortly got out to eat breakfast. They reluctantly dressed but didn't bother drying off, letting the air dry them. Though it didn't take long. They each soaked a rag or t-shirt they weren't using, wrapping it around their necks. They ate and then discussed what their plan would be. Neither wanted to leave the oasis they had found, and Daryl confirmed there was plenty of animal activity in the woods. It was decided that they would stay for the time being. It was a suitable replacement to the house they had lost. They lazed by the water for a while before Daryl would go out and hunt. While her hair was still wet Fawn brushed it and asked Daryl to braid it again. She enjoyed him braiding her hair and often flubbed on him teaching her so he'd keep having to do it. His hands were rough from hard work but gentle. They caressed her back as he worked with her hair. She blushed deeply; enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair. Sooner than she'd like he was finished. She turned around to sit facing him.

"Thank you." She said.

"I think you pretend not to get me teaching you so I'll keep braiding your hair." He called her out.

She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks even with the heat. She fumbled for words.

"Well, what girl doesn't like her hair played with." She said as she averted her eyes from his.

It was then she was aware of exactly how close they were sitting to each other, not even two feet between them. His sudden touch brought her eyes back to him. He had absentmindedly brushed some of her long lose bang hair behind her left ear. Though, after realizing what he'd done he couldn't bring himself to move his hand away. He brushed her cheek gently and leaned closer. She followed his lead and leaned in as well. She couldn't deny what was coming any longer.

Before anything could come of their actions the sounds of a strange voice clearing their throat startled them. Daryl spun around to face the intruder. It was a man of about thirty and he was already holding up his hands in surrender. Daryl was ashamed and angry he had let his guard down so much. They had become too comfortable out in the open. Daryl moved to grab his crossbow but the man objected.

"Please don't do that." The man said but Daryl picked up the crossbow anyway.

As soon as he did two guns made arming sounds. There were at least two other people with the man. They were surrounded.

"Now let's all be calm. This doesn't have to get ugly. Ya see this is all a misunderstanding. You've made camp by our water supply. We were coming to fill up when we stumbled upon you." The man said.

"Alright we'll pick up and leave." Daryl said.

"Oh but please let us make it up to you for startling you so bad. Join us for the night. Fresh beds to sleep in, showers." The man offered.

"We don't do groups." Daryl said sternly.

"I'm not saying join us, just for the night. I mean she looks exhausted. Think of her well being."

Fawn was instantly put out by the man's words toward her, as if he knew anything about her.

"I'm fine Thank you." Fawn snapped in response.

The man held up his hands apologetically.

"Just for lunch then. You can wash up, relax and we can show you which towns we've ransacked so you're not wandering aimlessly." The man said.

It seemed he didn't give Daryl or Fawn a choice with that statement; it would be useful to know where to head next. But Daryl wasn't liking the situation, it all seemed too familiar to him. Daryl reluctantly agreed and they packed up camp. The two other men had lowered their weapons but Daryl could tell they were keeping them at the ready. It made Daryl nervous. He kept Fawn close with his crossbow ready at his other shoulder.

Just as suspected they arrived at a "gated" community. As soon as they entered Daryl wanted nothing more than to leave. Upon seeing Daryl and Fawn everyone out on the street got quiet, whispering hushly to each other. Fawn noted that there were mostly men around and the women looked terrified and hurried off. Fawn recognized this behavior instantly. It frightened her and she held onto Daryl's arm. She noticed all the men were eyeing her and then she spotted them, a ways down the street. It was the same men who they had come across in their safe haven town. The two women who'd been traveling with them were no where to be seen. They had spotted Fawn and snickered to one another. Fawn tugged the back of Daryl's shirt. He glanced down at her and followed her gaze to the men. He looked away quickly before they knew he'd seen them. They were defiantly getting out of there as soon as possible. Their mystery man was giving them a guided tour as they walked the street. Daryl was getting irritated.

"Could you just show us those towns? We'd like to leave before dark." Daryl said.

The man stopped mid sentence, smiled unnecessarily big and nodded. The man then led them to a dining type area located in one of the buildings. The mood in the room was even odder than outside. Still there were very few women who were the only ones serving food and all the men were loud and boisterous, laughing and goofing off. The women looked fearful like servants. Daryl and Fawn did not like the situation and wanted no part of it. They sat down at an empty table and the man pulled out a map. A woman brought them all a plate of food. Daryl didn't touch the food and Fawn took her lead from him. The man showed them the towns they had picked clean and Fawn memorized them; picking up on Daryl not wanting them to know anything of where they'd been. The man looked at them oddly.

"Don't you have a map to jot this down on?" He asked.

"I got it memorized." Fawn replied without missing a beat.

It was clear the man was not expecting that but nodded away his awkwardness. The man then pointed to their food being untouched.

"We had a big breakfast." Daryl said.

"Yes, I saw a few squirrels and deer meat. You took them out with only a crossbow?"

"Yes." Daryl replied flatly.

"You must be very good." The man said with interest.

Daryl didn't respond to the subject.

"Look, not to be rude but we want to move on." Daryl said.

They all got up and left the building. Outside they made their way to the gates but the man stopped in the street and chuckled. Daryl and Fawn looked at him oddly.

"You really should have stuck to your rule of no groups… As you can see woman are hard to come by… We can't let you leave." The man said and a few men came out of nowhere to grab Fawn.

Fawn was prepared and took what Daryl had taught her over the summer into action. She punched and kicked a few guys in the sweet stop but she couldn't keep it up. One man smacked her hard and she went down. Her vision faded in and out from her view on the pavement. The last thing she saw was Daryl's legs moving into action.

AUTHORS NOTE:

So sorry for such a short short chapter with a horrible cliff hanger. Hehe I'm so evil sometimes. But I promise big things coming next. And next up will actually include the part of this story that was the dream I had, that spawned this whole crazy story. The mind is a crazy wonderful thing.


	5. Chapter 5

TWD- The Hunter and the Fawn

Chapter 5

Fawn woke up blind folded and in some sort of car. Her head was on someone's lap. She recognized the scent of who the lap belonged to. It was Daryl and Fawn guessed he was knocked out and blind folded too. Her hands were bound behind her back so she used her head to nudge against Daryl's leg to see if he were conscious. He bounced his leg a few times letting her know he was awake too. There was no telling how long they had been in the car or knocked out. Their captors were arguing; it was two men. One was the mystery leader of the gated community and the other was a man they hadn't met, most likely his second in command.

"I still don't understand why we can't keep the girl! You know ours are getting spent. We need fresh ones. The men are getting antsy." The second mate argued.

Fawn felt sick listening to their conversation.

"She's too much of a fighter. She'd kill herself before we could break her. She'd turn herself into a walker just to get back at us." The leader said and Fawn had to agree.

If it meant she could take out some of the scumbags by becoming a walker she would do it as a last resort.

They drove for a little while longer. Fawn was anxious about not knowing if Daryl had a plan or if he were injured. They finally stopped and the men got out. Fawn heard the sliding door of a van open to her right. Daryl was jerked from the seat, leaving Fawn's head to flop onto the seat. She heard Daryl groan in pain which told her he was in no shape to fight the two men. She contemplated if her senses were well enough to try and take them out blind folded.

Shortly one of the men entered and picked her up effortlessly. She tried to pretend do be unconscious but her body betrayed her. Having no sight she instinctively used her legs to feel where she was going. Once out of the van she started to struggle violently, but the man was much stronger.

"Oh no you don't. Yer not gonna get me again. Yer gonna be walker food. It's such a shame though, because you are a fine little thing." He whispered seductively into her ear as he touched her inappropriately.

Fawn rejected the man even more violently as before. She managed to slam her foot down on his food, feeling maybe one of his toes break under her boot. But the man was still ready for her. He grabbed her around the neck in a choke hold. Fawn gasped for air.

"Cut it out! It'll be more fun watching them chewed to bits!" The leader barked.

The second mate stopped and continued to drag Fawn along. They were dragged into what sounded like a house. The distant sound of walkers groaning could be heard. They were then un-blindfolded and had their hands unbound. The leader had a gun pointed at them with Daryl's cross bow slung over his shoulders just to spite Daryl. They were indeed in an abandoned house that was clearly set up to dispose of travelers they came across that didn't comply with their group dynamic. There was furniture piled everywhere. They clearly didn't want things to end quickly. There were even book cases almost as tall as the high ceilings. They were higher than most houses they'd seen which told them they must be in a suburban city. Daryl was already formulating an escape plan for Fawn at the least. He'd never been more grateful for her odd climbing talent. The main staircase of the house came down in the center, connecting the front room and the dining room to the left of the stairs. They had the stairs caged off to view the "show" and Daryl figured they had an escape or way to corral the walkers again. With one glance Fawn knew what Daryl wanted her to do. As soon as the walkers were released upon them awn climbed to the top of the book cases in the dining room. The walkers hardly knew she was there. It was like playing the childhood game of hot lava, only this time it was for real with hungry flesh eating people below. Daryl was cornered but he was ready to strong arm his way out of the house, he'd been in tighter spots before. He just wanted to be sure Fawn got out first. He started making a lot of noise to get the walkers attention. Brining the walkers to him in the front room, also cornering their audience which gave Fawn a clear shot of escape out the back door. Their captors could see his strategy and were pissed. With one look Fawn knew what Daryl wanted her to do but she didn't know if she could leave him. But it was that look; she knew it well by now and she knew to trust him. In a second she was moving, climbing silently down to the ground. As her feet touched floor she was moving to the back door. She couldn't focus on Daryl after that, she had to trust he'd be alright. He had taught her to run and keep running; that he'd track her if they were separated, but that was in the woods and this was an urban neighborhood. She ran straight down the block and turned left at the corner to double back to the house, knowing that's what Daryl would do. It was getting brighter which was both good and bad. Walkers saw better in the day and their captors were still out there. Fawn felt exposed like a nerve out on the street but she needed to be out there so Daryl could find her.

Unfortunately the leader had found her first. He tried to reason with her, spouting off so many good things they could off them but Fawn was privy to their lies. She wasn't naive. She was coming to what seemed like a dead end in the street. It had turned into a alley behind some stores and fast food places with the urban houses on the left of the street. Fawn's adrenalin was starting to wear off and panic was setting in as the man approached her.

"Please leave us alone! Let us leave." Fawn said in almost tears.

"I can't do that sweetheart you're far too pretty to let go after all. Besides, yer boyfriend aint around. He took off in the other direction." He said and Fawn let out a defeated sob.

At that moment she didn't care if she called every walker in the area to them, it could help her at that point.

"Daryl! Daryl!" She started calling out, hoping the man lied and Daryl was in the area.

"I told you… long gone by now." He said.

As she backed away from the man she tripped and fell to the ground. She scrambled to get up but noticed something between one of the buildings. It was coming toward them and it was Daryl. Fawn didn't react to seeing Daryl; she didn't want to blow his cover. Daryl kneeled behind a garbage bin and nodded to her; letting her know it'd be alright. The man grabbed her ankle and dragged her back but she kicked him and got away. While the man was recovering Daryl made his move. He had somehow gotten a different bow and was trying to string it but he wasn't familiar with the simple bow. Fawn rushed over to help him but they couldn't get it done in time. Fawn's back was to the group leader, standing in front of Daryl. Before she knew what happened she was shoved to the ground. She looked up at Daryl and the man in time to see the leader shoot Daryl with some sort of high powered pellet gun; that at that close of range might kill. Daryl went down and Fawn was in shock but went to his side. The man seemed shocked at his own actions. He didn't want to kill Daryl because of his skills at killing walkers. He kneeled on Daryl's right side, opposite Fawn to help her inspect the wounds. Blood was already pooling from the tiny puncture holes. Fawn stared at the blood as hot tears filled her eyes. She noticed Daryl had a knife at his hip again and then noticed the man's closeness to them. Without a second thought she pulled out knife and in one swift motion she slit the man's throat. He fell backwards onto his rear and then flat out onto the ground. Fawn was sprayed with the man's blood. She got up and kneeled over him as he choked on his own blood. She wanted to be the last thing he saw. He had pushed her to her limit and he had underestimated her. As he faded into darkness she took the knife and plunged it into his skull to prevent him from turning into a walker. Fawn returned to Daryl's side and that's when the man's second mate showed up. He stopped dead at the sight before him. Fawn was glaring at him, covered in blood and holding the knife ready to attack. She looked positively demonic. The man was shocked someone as pretty and innocent looking as Fawn could look so horrifying. He backed away slowly before turning and running for his life.

Finally alone in the street Fawn succumbed to her grief, thinking that Daryl were dead. She still gripped the knife in her right hand, knowing she'd have to finish him if he turned. She slouched over him sobbing loudly with the knife wielding hand resting on his chest, not caring if walkers came to finish her as well. Daryl suddenly moved, grabbing her arm. Thinking he was turning she shot up tense with the knife ready but he held that arm back. She knew in that instant he was alive. Releasing the knife it clanged onto the ground.

"You're alive!?" She said in disbelief as he tried to sit up.

"It doesn't feel that way. Gotta get these pellets out." He groaned and she helped steady him.

He stopped when he noticed the blood that covered her. He thought it was her blood and panicked, pressing his hand over parts of her body searching for a wound. He paused and remembered his knife. Looking over his right shoulder he saw the dead body of the group leader. He looked back at Fawn and she started to fall apart, shaking and trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. It was the first time she'd taken a human life. Daryl had taught her well. Daryl knew she'd eventually have to defend herself, he knew he couldn't always be there. He brushed his hand on her left cheek trying to calm her but the tears were coming. He pulled her close and held her, saying calming words into her ear. She wanted him to hold her forever, but they were exposed out on the street. It would be mid day soon and walkers would be roaming. They could see better when the sun was high. Daryl also needed medical attention.  
"We have to get indoors." He said as he let her go.

Fawn dried her tears and nodded. She picked up his knife and put it back in its sheath at his waist. She shouldered the new bow and went to the dead leader to retrieve Daryl's crossbow, kicking him for good measure. She then returned to Daryl and hoisted his arm around her shoulder to help him walk. He groaned in pain but was managing, he knew he was too heavy for her to carry and tried not to lean on her too much. She didn't know where she should go but Daryl pointed to a doorway. It was the back of a fast food place. They entered and Fawn shut the door behind them. Daryl limped over to a food prep counter and threw himself onto hit, lying on his back. Fawn went up to him in concern. He was trying to lift up his shirt to see the wounds. About fifteen puncture holes were on his chest.

"I saw a first aid kit somewhere when I checked this place. The office, I think. And you have to find tweezers or something small to get these pellets out. They're not deep but they need to come out." He said and Fawn nodded.

She searched for the things he needed and found them quickly. She hurried back and opened the kit, disinfecting the wounds and wiping the blood away. He grit his teeth and bared it. When she was done she disinfected the tweezers and held them out to him, but she realized she would be the one operating.

"You have to do it."

Fawn's face went pale.

"I need you. You can do it." He said as he let loose his belt, tugging it free to use as something to bite down on.

When he was ready Fawn took a deep breath and got started. The first few were alright, barely in his skin stopped by muscle. But the longer it took the more the pain started to get to him. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He tried not to squirm but it was inevitable with her digging into the raw flesh. She stopped out of worry but he urged her to go on and she did. She tried to work as quickly as possible. After what seemed like an eternity she was finished. She double checked by counting the pellets and the wounds, feeling satisfied she disinfected the wounds again and taped sterile bandages over them. She asked if he were alright to which he said he was fine but she could see how pale he was from pain. She offered him generic pain killers from the kit and he accepted. He praised her and told her to rest. He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep quickly.

She could never sleep in a new place they went to but she was exhausted from the events they had gone through. She fell into a deep intensely dream filled sleep where she dreamed of losing Daryl, calling for him over and over. Her dream was piercing reality and Daryl awoke from her talking in her sleep. He was surprised he had slept so soundly on the steel counter but he was rested despite the ache in his chest. He turned his head and saw Fawn on the counter opposite him curled into a fetal ball. She looked cold and he got up to find some sort of blanket for her. He looked in storage and found some potato sacks, it was better than nothing. Her dreams were getting bad; she was calling for him again and reaching her arm out in front of her. He placed the sacks over her. He took her hand and she pulled it back to herself. He caressed her head, petting her hair trying to calm her.

"I'm here. It's a bad dream. Sleep." He said softly in her ear and kissed her forehead.

She relaxed then and slipped into a better sleep.

Fawn slept for a few more hours, there was dull morning light coming from the lobby. She noticed the potato sacks and knew Daryl was awake. She looked around but didn't see or hear him. She got up cautiously, hoping and praying that she wasn't having another nightmare. She saw a light coming from the storage room and went to it. Much to her relief Daryl was there sorting through what edible food was left. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning. Seems our luck is changing… Hungry?" He asked but she didn't respond.

She walked right up to him with determination. He looked up and straightened up a bit, a little confused until she wrapped her arms around his upper body in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still confused at what this was about. She leaned back to look at his face and he released her a little to let her. She looked into his eyes for two seconds before planting a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding the back of his head as she moved her lips on his desperately. He kissed her back but he was stunned at her boldness. He faltered backwards from her forcefulness and bumped into a shelf which caused him pain from his injuries. He groaned and pushed her off him.

"Damn girl…" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

They hadn't parted completely as he still held her arms. After collecting himself a moment he looked into her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do you think?" She replied.

He stepped forward and caressed his fingers on her right cheek.

"I must be in Hell because I don't deserve something so beautiful." He said softly.

"Maybe I'm your guardian angel, here to rescue you." She replied.

He smirked and pulled her to him for a more sensual kiss, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist as his left held her head gently but firmly. His fingers laced into her wavy brown hair which was still braided down her back. She felt as if she was melting, her legs going weak at the knees but he held her up without effort. She gripped the front of his shirt in her fists, daring not to press too closely to him again because of his wounds. Despite the situation the moment was wonderful and Fawn wished she could just kiss him forever; but as always her stomach ruined the moment. It growled loudly; loud enough that Daryl could hear it. He stopped kissing her and laughed. It was rare that he laughed and she laughed as well.

"That stomach of yours. Is it ever not hungry?" He asked as he poked it.

She playfully smacked his hand away sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll forage and you can clean up. The water runs here. So go be a girl. I found some new clothes for you. If you don't like them we can go back later." Daryl said.

Fawn smiled and nodded.

Fawn found the clothes and went to the bathroom. There was even soap in the dispenser and she was so grateful and happy to be a girl for a little while. She even washed her hair, forgetting all about her growling stomach.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well I've caught up to what I have written so far. A great deal of this chapter was actually a dream that I had. A crazy wonderful vivid dream. Sadly I don't know when I'll keep writing and get the next chapter out… because I'll be having my first child soon and I'll need some time to get settled. So I appreciate if you be patient and give me encouragement :D or nudges to keep writing. Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. I really hope you've enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

TWD – The Hunter And The Fawn

Chapter 6

When Fawn returned to Daryl he had a small feast ready. They stuffed themselves, not remembering when the last time they'd eaten had been. Despite this small victory Fawn was feeling defeated. They had lost their packs and supplies. They still had Daryl's crossbow but it was like starting from square one. Fawn began to wonder what they should do next. She had killed the leader of that horrible group but they had her map. No where they had been would be safe. Daryl picked up on her mood and nudged her leg with his as he sat next to her eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

Fawn sighed.

"We're starting from square one. They have all of our stuff… our map. No where we've been is safe." She said.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

"They didn't get everything. We'll get it all back. I recognize this town. There's a mall. It's small but we should be able to get everything back and then some."

Fawn was fearful of the idea of the mall.

"A mall? Is that a smart idea?"

"We'll make it safe. Besides, I snagged this cutting through a store." He said as he pulled out the standard bow she'd seen him show up with.

He handed it to her.

"Time to pony up to your word lil' miss archer." He said and she smirked.

They finished eating and since there was plenty of daylight left Daryl was curious to see her archery skills and so set up some targets in the lobby. After a few practice shots she got used to the bow and was shooting like her old self again. She'd hit the targets every time but the only true test would be against moving Walkers. They had no intention of that kind of practice right then so they gathered some supplies for their trip to the mall. They ate again just to gain some extra calories while they could and set up a place to sleep more comfortable than on metal tables.

Fawn was relieved nothing had changed since their romantic exchange from earlier. It were as if they had just confirmed what they had been avoiding all along. The feelings had been building and if they hadn't been interrupted the other day they would be long past this moment. Daryl made them a semi comfortable spot on the floor and they settled in for the night. As always Daryl slept with his arms wrapped around her and she was careful not to bother his wounds.

The next morning they ate well again and packed up what they could for their move to the mall. Fawn was worried about going to the mall but Daryl hadn't seen too many Walkers. The city was small enough that people were either able to evacuate or escape infection until the city cleared. At least Fawn felt better having her own weapon. It was a classic straight wooden bow. Very sturdy and shot accurately and fast. Daryl let her take out a few Walkers on the way, she was feeling more confident. Hitting a moving target was a challenge even for a slow moving one but she soon got the hang of it. Once at the mall they took a quick look inside. It looked pretty ransacked, and they could guess by who. But they were sure the group hadn't been looking for the things they were looking for. The doors were unlocked and they figured the community had gathered all they could or were unafraid of people trying to take from them. Fawn and Daryl would cover their tracks regardless. The main thing Daryl was interested in was that this mall had a Bass Pro Shop. Everything they might need to survive outside. They went straight there and made quick work replacing and upgrading what they had lost. Better backpacks, extra arrows and easier ways of starting fires. Fawn found a compacted but detailed atlas and quickly found where they were. She then marked everything they had found in their travels thus far. Daryl even found Fawn a knife she could slip into the top of her boots and attach to her leg.

Next they went to a department store. They needed at least a few pairs of clothes, and fall would be there before they knew it. Walking through the store they came across the beds and linens section. Fawn saw all the beds and was curious if they were real beds. She tested one by pressing down on it as they passed. When she felt it was a real bed she stopped.

"Oh my God they're real beds! I'd give anything to sleep in a real bed!" She said as she planted onto the bed face first.

Daryl let her be for a minute but they needed to get going before it got dark, though he was formulating a plan. They could essentially sleep on one of the beds but neither of them liked sleeping so exposed, plus they needed to be careful. Daryl shook her foot.

"Come on. We'll lose our light soon." Daryl said and Fawn reluctantly got up.

Daryl noted the men's and women's departments were near each other so Daryl figured they could kill two birds with one stone.

"The men's is right around the corner. I'll let you be a girl again." Daryl said and Fawn nodded.

Daryl quickly found clothes and then snuck off to accomplish his plan before Fawn might need him.

Fawn indeed got lost in a girly moment looking through the girly clothes, wondering and imagining if Daryl would like them on her or not but she had to stay practical. A good pair of jeans that her boots would fit over, tank tops for layering and to deal with the heat; and few long sleeved things to go with a jacket for winter.

Fawn was finished quickly and packed up her bag. She then walked over to the men's department but didn't see Daryl. She wasn't surprised not to see him and figured he went to look around. Fawn walked around but didn't wander far from the woman's department. It was erie how quiet and empty the mall was. Fawn was only used to large cities, being on guard 24/7 and walking around not making a sound. Before Fawn started to feel uneasy being alone Daryl returned.

"That was fast. Figured I'd find you with piles of clothes." Daryl said.

Fawn shrugged.

"Have to be practical now. No room for pretty clothes." Fawn said and Daryl nodded, but felt bad.

"So what now?" Fawn asked.

"Found a place to bunk for the night. No sense stumbling around in the dark. We can pick up first light and decide what to do next." Daryl said and Fawn nodded.

Daryl led the way to the behind the scenes of the mall where there were security offices and other offices. They entered one and Fawn smirked. Sure enough Daryl had dragged a mattress into the office and had it piled with blankets and pillows. It looked very cozy. The power wasn't working at the mall but despite the heat outside the mall stayed pretty cool even though the air was a little stale. Daryl had set up lanterns from the sporting goods section, making it bright enough to see. Fawn looked at Daryl giving him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and set his stuff down.

"Shut up." He said and Fawn chuckled.

They ate and got comfortable on the piles of blankets. Daryl was relaxing on his side while having the new atlas open, scanning the surrounding areas. Fawn noticed Daryl's bandages needed changing.

"I should change those dressings." She said and Daryl nodded.

Daryl took off his shirt while Fawn got their medical supplies. Daryl sat up so she could work. She undid the dressings carefully. The wounds were looking good but it was best to keep them clean while they could. Daryl watched her work. He had someone to finally care about again. She was the only one he wanted to care about but he was still afraid that everyone he tried to protect or save ends up dead. He had hope that if it was just the two of them they had a chance. Fawn was just about done redressing his wounds when Daryl reached out and touched her cheek. She looked at him. He leaned forward, taking her head gently in his palm as he placed his lips on hers. She returned his kiss but knew it wouldn't be some little make out kiss. There was a passion growing every second they couldn't ignore. Weather it was lack of human companionship or love it didn't matter anymore, though they were sure it was love. A deeper kind of love that promised it was them against the world. They had each other's backs and more. They barely knew each other and at the same time knew everything. They didn't need to know everything right away. It was the world they were in now. The past was gone, not that it needed to be forgotten but now was a time to move on and become new.


End file.
